piroschka
by snogfairy
Summary: "The wolf is carnivore incarnate and he's as cunning as he is ferocious; once he's had a taste of flesh then nothing else will do." - A. C. [Nalu. Little Red Riding Hood AU. Oneshot.]


_Buckle up, this is a long one! I wrote this **oneshot** as a **birthday present** for my dear friend Taylor, phantombones on tumblr, for an amazing Little Red Riding Hood AU drawing of hers! And my friend mslead also made some super nice art for it! You should check them out if you find the time!_

 _There is some very light nsfw towards the end of the chapter. ^-^ Also be ready for some violence and murder. OuO_

 _I'm really happy with this story, and if you are too I would **really appreciate some reviews**! :3 Thanks cuties!_

 _This is a fairytale - reimagined. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _ _piroschka__**

 _ _"The wolf is carnivore incarnate and he's as cunning as he is ferocious; once he's had a taste of flesh then nothing else will do." - Angela Carter__

* * *

 _Once upon a time…_ **  
**

A young woman, the hems of her many skirts dragging along the wet ground, made her way through the arched doorway of the tavern she called her workplace, and along the road leading to the little marketplace of Magnolia town.

The light drizzle that had plagued the townspeople all day had slowly declined along with the course of the sun, which had been barely visible behind the grey clouds. Now it cast its setting rays over red rooftops and dirt streets, caressing the faces of the ones attracted by its late afternoon warmth.

The woman smiled up at the sky as the last remnants of the rainfall dripped along pipes and barrels and made for the ground. The air smelled fresh, the tint of rain having washed away the mud and remnants of frost. It had been much needed. The cold had clung to the country for months, and though the foreboding of spring was a long way away, the slight shift in temperature was very welcome. A faintly visible rainbow stood proudly behind the woods, stretching from one side to as far as the eye could reach.

Just what one wished to see after a long, strenuous workday.

Her tired feet ached slightly in her worn-out boots, but she trodded along the cobblestone of the single main road with light steps, a soft tune on her lips.

As she reached the stalls that stood scattered across the marketplace, most already closed down for the day, her pace slowed. A hand dove into an inside pocket, slender fingers feeling the number of coins carefully. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"If it isn't the young Piroschka!" the elderly man behind the stall she headed for greeted her enthusiastically, "I haven't seen you around much lately."

"You will never stop calling me that, will you," she replied with a chiding smile, "Work has been troublesome, and money scarce."

Old man Makarov smiled right back at her, the wrinkles on his face multiplying. A stranger to these lands, he had given her a nickname in his own tongue when they had first met. Back then, she had been a young girl, no more than ten, clutching her mother's hand as she curiously observed the marketplace. It was a rare occasion the two came to town.

Many things had changed since then.

Her mother had fallen ill, and Lucy – for that was her name, though spoken scarcely – had taken up work from a young age to support her small family of two. The path through the woods had become a familiar one, trodden almost daily as she balanced work and her bedridden mother.

But one thing had remained constant. It was the reason why not only Makarov and his wife Porlyusica had taken to know her only by her moniker, but the entire town had picked up on the curious, foreign word.

 _Piroschka_ – little red riding hood.

Lucy tugged at her infamous cloak, letting the hood slide off now that the rain had ceased altogether.

"Give me the best cake you have left," she said, watching the old man's brows rise, "And a bottle of wine."

"What's the occasion, my Piroschka?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "Is your mother well?"

"Does there have to be one?" Lucy smiled. "Fairly."

A group of villagers stood a little way off, deep in conversation, and the topic attracted Lucy's attention as she waited for the old man to reemerge from his shop.

Talk about a wolf lurking in the woods reached her ears, of torn cattle and red eyes in the dark. What more had she needed for her walk home than horror tales? She shivered, seeking security in her red hood. It had protected her to date, and it would continue to do so.

The days she believed her mother's soothing words had long passed, and yet a part of her stubbornly held on to the belief that a simple piece of fabric, if loved and cared for enough, could protect its owner from any harm.

"Here you go," Makarov said, startling her out of her reverie as he heaved her order onto the counter. "A bottle of Pinot and Porla's stollen. It's especially good this time."

He winked, and Lucy thought she could hear a grumpy voice protest from within. Porlyusica had never been known for her sociability, but her baking prowess was famous throughout Magnolia. That, and she made an excellent emergency doctor. Some whispered she might be a witch.

Not that anyone dared complain.

"Thankyou, Master Makarov," Lucy said as she handed over the coins she had worked so hard to earn, her heart stinging a little. But the promise of cake and spiced, hot wine in front of a crackling fire in her mother's company made it all worth it.

Already saying her goodbyes, Lucy was about to turn when the concern on Makarov's face made her falter, his brows knitting together as he stopped her.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night in town? They say it's not safe out there, with a wolf on the loose." He leaned over the wooden structure between them. "Dont go, perhaps, until it is hunted down. They say it won't take long now. We can accommodate you for a night, I am sure."

Although Lucy would have lied if she said the offer of safety and a place to stay did not tempt her, she shook her head with a smile. One nightshift at a time, though they paid more, was the most she could afford, not daring to leave her mother alone for longer.

"It's the second day out in town for me," she explained. "My mother is waiting."

Slowly, Makarov nodded. "Be careful, young Piroschka."

Pulling her hood back over her blonde locks, Lucy nodded reassuringly. A little white cloud formed in the air as she exhaled, tugging one hand into her pocket, the other clutching her wicker basket.

The sun was beginning to drop behind the vast woods awaiting her at the village's edge.

Inhaling the crisp air, Lucy set one foot in front of the other, the crunching beneath her boots a clear warning of the cold that nightfall brought with it.

The sunlight filtered slopingly through the trees, filling the forest with a golden glow as she walked along under the leafy canopy. The village soon went out of sight, and the forest swallowed her whole, closing behind her when she rounded a bend.

The wicker basket was safely clutched in her hands, her cloak wrapped around her like armour.

She walked on for a little while before an unfamiliar feeling began to make her step falter and her feet trod more carefully. The sensation of being watched.

At first, nothing out of the ordinary caught her attention. The occasional rabbit would cross her path, once even a deer, and the birds would tweet overhead. But with time, all these usually so constant companions disappeared. Slowly, in a way that only made her realize when the silence weighed down a little too heavily.

Lucy stopped, casting a glance over her shoulder. There was no one there.

She frowned a little, setting her basket onto the ground to relieve her aching fingers, bringing them up to her mouth to try and warm them with her breath. They felt all stiff.

Branches cracked somewhere not too far behind her, and Lucy spun around with a small gasp. Stupid, she told herself. The woods were full of sounds, and she'd never been scared before.

There was still nothing, but she kept her eyes trained on the undergrowth between the trees, squinting.

There was movement there, albeit small.

And then, suddenly, accompanied by a loud rustle of parting branches, a deer jumped onto the path, in such a haste that it had to scramble to not lose its footing. For a second they locked eyes, wide and fearful. Lucy relaxed as the feeling of an invisible threat dissolved, revealing itself to be nothing but a scared little deer.

But the deer wasted no time, running dangerously close past her before disappearing into the thick woods again, on the other side of the path.

Lucy blinked slowly, heart racing from the unexpected encounter.

It was on the run.

Something told her she should be running too.

A lot more uneasy, Lucy picked the basket back up, following the familiar path with quick steps.

The woods grew ever thicker around her, the trees more sturdy and crooked, having to fight for sunlight as they competed with their older, larger companions. The shadows grew longer.

The sun would not last much longer, just enough for Lucy to reach her home if she made haste. She could have walked this path in her sleep, could walk the crooks and bends with closed eyes as it weaved through the woods.

Not once had she strayed, no matter how tempting the clearings or wild flowers or the gentle rushing of a nearby creek that invited her to rest. It was well known by the townspeople not to leave the safe path, a truth she had been spoon-fed since infancy. The words had become greetings to her, and goodbyes, whenever she visited the town.

 _Be safe, Piroschka. Don't lose your way. Don't get lost. Stay on the right path._

There had been occasions when she had wondered, faltered, questioned the danger said to loom in the woods, or even the safety of the path itself, as if it were some magical barrier dividing her from the wilderness.

But every time, her mother's smiling face had appeared before her mind's eye, her soothing words ringing in her ears, and Lucy had decided her curiosity was not a risk worth taking.

Today she felt no such curiosity. She'd rather just reach home safely.

And so she walked, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, of eyes stalking her from between the treetrunks.

She forgot all of that, however, when she heard a whimper. It was faint at first, but became louder the longer she walked. It was a distraught sound, pained, and Lucy carefully stayed on the lookout for its source.

She found it, finally, a little way off the path behind a ditch. It was a small animal, but she couldn't quite make out more than that from the distance. Worry and compassion made her chest constrict, and she walked to the very edge of the path, squinting her eyes.

Now she realized why she had not immeditaley been able to make out the animal's identity: the fur coat that should have been a dead giveaway was all smudged, the ginger colour concealed by a blue tint (blueberries, perhaps?) and brown, dried blood.

It was a young fox.

The poor thing breathed heavily, otherwise completely immobile. It must have given up its struggle. Lucy bit her lip.

It lay beside a bush, partially covered by its thin branches. Only its tail caught the receding rays of sunlight that shone through a gap in the trees. The fox whimpered again, and Lucy's decision had been made before she realized.

If her compassion was to be her undoing, then so be it.

The poor thing was still alive, and if there was anything at all she could do, then she would try.

Carefully, she set a foot into the grass, and then another. Nothing happened. No magic barrier parting, no evil grasping for her. She almost laughed. It was such a ridiculous thought. Holding her basket in the crook of her elbow, Lucy made to take a big step into the small ditch, cautious not to lose her balance.

She came back up on the other side, turning around as if to reassure herself the path was still there. And sure enough, there it was, only a few feet away. It was impossible to get lost as long as she stayed close to it, keeping it in her field of vision.

The blue fox was only a few steps away, and she took them carefully as to not scare the small thing. It twitched slightly when she crouched down, a scared little noise leaving it.

"Shh," Lucy said, hoping to calm the fox. Her hand hovered over its body, hesitant to touch.

Then she sank it down, feeling a frantic heartbeat. It felt too cold, the body heat only touching her fingertips as she soothingly stroked along the fur, not caring about the dirt staining her fingers.

"You poor thing," she whispered, the animal's pain reflected in her voice, "It'll be okay…"

"Should you really be saying that?"

Lucy almost screamed in her complete shock, but the sound became stuck in her throat. She jerked back from the fox to jump up and whirl in the direction of the unfamiliar voice.

She came face to face with… a strange man.

A hood was pulled over his head, much like her own, but brown, and a little longer. It almost completely concealed his face, but it seemed as if his eyes were glowing from within.

"Who are you?" she asked, heart beating frantically in her chest, "You scared me."

The man didn't say anything, just revealed a row of white teeth as he grinned slyly. They seemed unnaturally sharp.

"I heard there was a hunter on the lookout for a wolf," she tried again, "Are you the hunter?"

This seemed to amuse him, and he barked out a short laugh. "No," he said, and made to crouch down beside the wounded fox, "I'm not the hunter. _A_ hunter, perhaps."

His fingers glid along its fur, in the same way hers had just moments ago, and she couldn't help notice that his nails, too, were sharp.

"Then… who are you?"

"Does it matter," he said, casting her a short glance over his shoulder, "Weren't you here for the fox?"

Her eyes moved back to the wounded creature, and the way his hand rested soothingly upon it.

It seemed calmer, though she couldn't tell if it was because it had actually calmed or because it had simply frozen in fear.

Or, of course…

Concerned, Lucy drew closer.

"Is it…"

"No." He shook his head. "It's still alive."

Despite her natural wariness, she crouched down beside the stranger. She felt his curious gaze on her, a little unsettling, but not in a way that scared her.

"What happened to it?" she wondered, and the man shrugged. She leaned forward, her golden hair spilling out from under her red hood. "Do you think I can move it?"

"What, you wanna carry it home with you?" From his tone of voice it was clear he expected no such thing, but his eyes widened slightly when he saw the determination on her face. "…you do?"

"I want to help it," she insisted, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

He followed the motion attentively, something like hunger blazing in his eyes. When they looked back at her she found herself captured by their intensity, inadvertedly wondering if they were golden or brown, or even tinged the slightest red. They shone with such vigour, such an unnatural brightness in them, that it was almost impossible to discern.

A low shiver ran down her spine, and she averted her gaze.

"Alright," he murmured, something like approval in his voice. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise when he reached forward and swiftly, but carefully, picked the fox up. He held it out to her, and she stared at him, wide eyes questioning him. He simply pushed him into her arms, and she automaticallycradled the young fox.

"Hold," he instructed her curtly before disappearing between the trees. Lucy stood stockstill.

Her mind, however, was racing, trying to wrap itself around the situation she found herself in.

The thought to leave while he was gone did not even cross her mind.

It did not take long until he returned; on the contrary, he reappeared with surprising speed, out of breath as he came to a halt in front of her. She'd startled a little at the sudden, loud rustling of leaves and cracking of branches close to her, sounds too heavy for a single person to make. But they had died down as they had come closer, and she told herself it must have been her imagination.

In his right hand, full of thin, fresh scratches, he held a bundle of a plant Lucy had never seen before. He tugged a stem between his lips, ripping a few leaves off with his teeth before pressing them onto the fox's wounds. He worked expertly, without hesitation, and Lucy watched curiously.

Her arms felt heavy, but she did not budge.

The fox's eyelids twitched occasionally, but opening seemed to large of a task.

"There," the stranger said at last, "This'll help."

"Thankyou," Lucy mumbled. Her eyes fell onto the basket, and she grimaced. She could impossibly carry both the little fox and the basket the rest of the way. But a brilliant idea crossed her mind, then, and she smiled grimly.

She felt his gaze on her as she took the few steps over to her basket, sinking down with the fox in her lap, before she pulled out the bottle of wine and the wrapped piece of stollen.

A shadow fell over her, but Lucy ignored it for the time being, carefully ushering the wounded fox into her basket, covering it with the thin drapery inside. Then, she wedged the bottle back in, anxious not to jam any legs or other body parts. She was about to do the same with the cake, but jerked her hand back when she almost grabbed the man's nose instead.

He was crouched over the pastry, sniffing. "What''s that?" he asked, hunger barely concealed in his voice.

"Oh." Lucy looked at him in a mixture of curiosity and doubt. "That's for my mother."

"It smells good," he informed her, and Lucy almost bit back a laugh. What a curious man he was. Still, he had helped her, and had shown no intention of harm.

Noticing her expectant eyes on him, he reluctantly picked up the baked good and handed it to her. Lucy smiled.

"Will you tell me your name?" she asked politely, "So I can tell my mother of the friendly helper in the woods."

A twinkle of amusement stole itself into her voice, and she thought she saw it reflected in his clever eyes. He hesitated for a moment.

"Natsu," he told her then, and she nodded happily.

"I'm Lucy," she introduced herself, "Are you a traveller?"

"You could say that," he replied with a dry snort, but revealed nothing more. Lucy admitted defeat in the face of such a secretive man.

She had spent too much time here already, had she not?

What would her mother or the people of the village say when she told them of her strange encounter? It was not safe to talk with strangers – or to stray from the path.

Lucy realized it had gotten rather dark and gloomy.

"I really have to leave," she apologized with a sketched curtsey, "You see, my mother is sick, and probably worrying…"

Something changed in her acquaintances composure, his ever-curious eyes clouding over slightly.

"You will have to take care of two invalids," he said, voice tinted with astonishment, "and yet you still willingly take care of a creature that is of no meaning to you."

"I found it, so it is of meaning to me," Lucy objected, "I feel it's my duty to protect it, now that I've stumbled across it. Perhaps it was fate. I would have to be terribly heartless to not help someone in need when I have the means to."

The man called Natsu took in her words in silence. Then, he stepped aside, extending an arm towards the path. "Go on, then."

Lucy hesitated. The basket still rested on the ground, and she did not pick it up for the moment. "Thank you, Natsu," she told him as heartfelt as possible, and again, she thought his eyes widened in surprise.

He simply nodded, a smile tugging at his lips..

"Wherever you are bound for, take care," she said with a worried smile, "They say there's a wolf on the loose in these parts."

Natsu remained completely immobile for a moment, but then she watched a wide grin stretch across his face.

"It's not the wolf you have to be afraid of," he said, and it seemed he was done with his cryptic behaviour, for he pulled off his hood.

What Lucy saw beneath made her breath catch.

Shaggy, pink hair fell into his forehead, but her eyes were trained right on top of his head. Large, furry ears sat there, of the same peculiar rosy colour.

He stepped closer, and instinctively Lucy took a step back.

A dark smile played around his lips, and she was sure he had expected the reaction. His cloak hung loosely around his body now, revealing a linen shirt, simple pants – and a floofy pink tail swishing free behind him.

It moved almost playfully, from left to right in a steady rhythm, as he slightly bowed his head. "I'd be more wary of the hunter."

Lucy tried her best to hold his gaze, determined not to show her agitation.

"Though I'm not saying…" he murmured in a low tone, taking another step forward, and Lucy realized she was pressing up against a tree trunk as she took her next step. He leaned in close, teeth glinting in the twilight before they disappeared from sight, and Lucy felt one of his fangs nick her ear. "…that you shouldn't be scared of me."

She held her breath, shivering involuntarily. His low chuckle vibrated through her. But much more than fear, she felt… fascination. She found herself drawn to this strange wolf boy in weird ways.

Despite herself, and even her instincts, Lucy was not scared. Not really.

Though she would be lying if she said her heart wasn't beating all the way up to her throat.

He pulled back, a devilish smirk on his face. But then he turned more serious.

"I'm serious, though," he told her, "I like you. You're nice. So I'm warning you. Best stay away, from both of us."

Lucy swallowed, the earnestness in his gaze driving his words home.

"You're… the wolf?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Still, she had expected anything but this, and had never heard of a such a thing as a wolf in human shape. Although she had never even seen an actual one, short of the painted ones in her many story books. Even there, they differed.

They were large beasts with vile eyes and big, sharp teeth, desiring nothing but flesh.

Natsu had helped her, had been nothing but kind. Was it a trap?

"You look a lot like a human," she said when he didn't answer, then paused, swallowing, "You don't want to eat me?"

Her voice was a little shaky, unsure, the words coming out somewhere between a conclusion and a question.

He laughed dryly, tapping his nose.

"I've never tried humans," he said, a glint in his eyes, "But if you want to I could take a bite."

Lucy gasped, somewhat offended. "And why would I want that!"

"Why would I want to eat humans?" he retorted. "You have all this disgusting stuff that comes with you."

"Fair enough," she replied, a little snippy, but with no real menace, "I think you've made your point."

He cackled.

"Pardon me," she said carefully, "But you don't seem very dangerous. Why do they wanna kill you?"

"Never been any different." Natsu shrugged. "You know how it is, one cries wolf and they all go mad."

Something else sneaked into his expression, a certain bitterness and disdain, but it disappeared when he grinned at her.

"You're not scared of me," he observed, "Even now. You're quite weird."

"Why would I be scared when you helped me, and treated me with kindness?"

To that, he had no answer.

"Are you all alone?" she wondered, but it seemed to be the wrong question to ask, for his face clouded over. He nodded curtly.

Afraid to have touched onto a topic she had no business inquiring on, Lucy cleared her throat. He looked terribly lonely all of a sudden. For a short, insane moment she considered inviting him along.

But something told her he would decline, either way.

She shifted her weight, her eyes falling onto a few wild flowers at her feet. They were small, but colourful, and Lucy couldn't help but pluck one up. Twirling it between her fingers, she became so distracted by it that she only noticed Natsu had gotten close when he touched her.

Surprised, she lowered her hand, and found him holding out more of the flowers to her, in a messy little bundle.

"Here," he said, "You should go now."

A little unsure what to say, Lucy simply nodded, taking the flowers from him. His hands were rough, and hot.

"Better lock the door when you get home," he said, an unreadable expression on his face, "That guy had a weird look in his eye. I don't trust him."

There was something else. Something he was not telling her.

A distinct sadness, fury even, had flashed in his eyes for the smallest moment. But Lucy dared not ask.

Instead, she took another small step towards him, smiling as she closed the distance between them completely. For a moment, it seemed as if he would shy away.

"Thank you, Natsu," she said once more, and before she could think better of it, leaned upwards and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

His eyes were wide when she pulled back, her own cheeks reddening. She hoped the darkness would conceal them, but wasn't quite sure if the mere lack of light could hide anything from a wolf.

He cleared his throat as he watched her step back and carefully place the tiny bouquet into her wicker basket. Then she picked up the now rather heavy thing, taking a few testing steps forward. She struggled to cross the ditch with it, handling it with much more care than before.

Once she had finally made it, she put the basket down and brushed off her hands. Lucy turned, her arm already lifted in farewell – but there was no one there.

The spot where the fox had lain was completely empty, no trace of Natsu left behind. Not a single sound drifted over to her. It felt like she had just reentered her own world, and for a second she doubted she had actually lived this strange encounter.

But one look at the wicker basket told her otherwise.

The little fox seemed to be asleep, and Lucy wanted to reach home quickly for more reason than one. As she began walking again, she wasn't able to shake the wolfboy's warning.

Or anything about him. He stuck to her thoughts like sweet honey, much like his eyes had to her face.

It was dark now, too dark to be walking alone in the woods. She had wasted a lot of time, had put herself at risk. But she could not bring herself to regret it, and believed she would arrive safely. One wolf a day was enough, surely, was it not?

The feeling of being watched, however, did not return.

Perhaps it was for the best.

Gravel crunched beneath her boots when she made it to her home at last. The low gate in the fence stood slightly ajar, and Lucy wondered if she'd forgotten to close it properly.

Natsu's warning rang in her ears, but she shook it off.

 _It's not the wolf you have to be afraid of._

But she had made it home, not encountering anyone else on her way, and was safe now.

However, her fears were confirmed all too soon.

The second she opened the door to her home, she realized just how horribly accurate her apprehension and sense of foreboding had been.

Lucy froze in shock, not daring to make a single sound. Her mind was screaming at her to do something, to not just _stand there_ , but her body woudn't listen.

A bleeding man, face twisted in blind fury and rage, was looming over her mother's bed, pushing her down even as she struggled to defend herself, clawing at his skin with her bare hands as she tried, in vain, to push him off.

Only when her mother screamed, and a bloody fork clattered to the ground, did Lucy's presence of mind return. She stared at the fork for a short moment, wide eyes fixed onto the glistening blood, before she sprung into action.

Lucy's basket dropped to the ground with a dull thump. She barely had enough time to grab the first weapon she could find close – a pan – before the man noticed her.

He spun around, viscious eyes fixing themselves on her, and then a dark, evil grin twisted his face. Lucy's hands trembled, but she held her weapon out bravely. All she had was a rusty pan, whereas was a tall, muscular man with a rifle and hunting knives on his belt.

A hunter.

Her eyes dropped to the shaggy wolf's pelt he had bound around his waist.

"Lucy," her mother gasped, and the sudden sound of her voice filled Lucy with more determination and bravery than she'd thought she possessed. "Lucy, run!"

Oh, she would not run. Lucy knew her chances were anything but high, but she was prepared to fight till her dying breath. Her mother had fought too, was still fighting, and she would protect her with everything she had. How could she even think she'd willingly leave her behind?!

Bedridden as she was, she couldn't even get up without trouble, let alone walk long distances. And yet she had defended herself with the simple cutlery that had lain on the bedside table, had dealt out as much damage as she could in her struggle.

Fire cursed through Lucy's veins, liquid anger that she channeled into only one goal. Survival.

Natsu had been right. It was not the wolf she had to be afraid of.

But there was another thing still, one he could not have known: Lucy could not afford being afraid.

Whether her opponent was wolf or man, she would face any monster if she had to.

"Lucy, please," her mother whimpered, and she gripped the pan more tightly, shaking her head as they made short eye contact.

It was interrupted, however, when the man laughed, throwing his head back as if there was reason for joy, and time for laughter. His eyes were blazing dangerously when he looked back at her, and began advancing.

Lucy swung the pan blindly when he came into range with surprising speed, catching her by surprise. Only her instincts made her react in time, and she got him by the wrist. The iron connected with the bone beneath, and the hunter grunted in pain.

Hiy eyes were dark, and now that he was close she could see a multitude of scars on his face, forming something like patterns as they curled over his forehead and cheeks. His skin was thick, leathery, the kind only years of living under the sun, out in the wild, could do.

As he whirled around, his long hair lashed against her face like thin whips. She flinched, and the momentary distraction was all he needed.

The force of his arms crashing around her pushed the air from her lungs in a surprised whimper, but she still managed to kick him in the shin hard enough it hurt herself too. However, he did not budge. His body was hard, pure muscle, and she could feel his deadly equipment press against her body.

They stumbled across the room, and Lucy, through sheer luck or an accidental, well-placed movement, managed to temporarily struggle free and land a hit on his cheek. She stroke out again, ready to kill in her self-defense, pure instinct for survival spurring her on.

But this time, he was prepared despite the thin stream of blood trailing out of his nose. He deflected her strike, smacking her hand away. Lucy watched in terror as his hand closed around her wrist, gripping down so forcefully that the pan simply dropped out of her hand.

The sound of a knife being drawn made her mind go blank.

This couldn't be happening.

He struggled her to the ground with an angry grunt, moving her limbs almost like those of a doll as long as he had them in his grip. Whatever Lucy could move, she used to strike and kick, but her efforts were fruitless. She was caged.

And then the touch of cold metal on her skin made her freeze at last.

The hunter trailed his knife along her breasts and up to her throat, wher he rested it leisurely, putting enough pressure on it to uncomfortably remind her of the single movement it would take to end her life, but not quite enough to cut.

The jags dug into her skin, and Lucy swallowed as she defiantly looked into her attackers eyes. Her heart hurt from the force of its beating, and ice-cold fear swallowed her whole. Still, she'd rather die than show him how scared and terrified she was.

Though, she assumed from the look in his eyes, he probably knew. Or simply didn't care either way. Those were he eyes of a murderer, and suddenly Lucy realized she was going to die.

She thought she could hear her mother crying.

He leaned further down, his body rubbing against hers in a way that made her want to gag. Her mouth tasted bitter.

"Today's my lucky day," he growled int her ear, his hot breath making her cringe, "Two beautiful women in one place. You better hold still."

Terror gripped Lucy as one of his large hands settled on her hip, tugging at her skirt. She struggled violently, which only furthened his grin. He had her in his grip, hard and heavy like iron, and his long hair was falling onto her cheeks as he leaned in closer.

The knife was still pressing against her throat. It had drawn a little blood from her movements. She didn't feel any pain, though, her panic drowning out everything else.

"First you, and then your mommy," he taunted, and Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes, trying desperately to hold them in. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

And then, everything went quite fast, so fast even that Lucy barely realized what was happening until she saw the hunter on the ground a few feet away. She gasped, air rushing into her lungs painfully as the weight above her disappeared.

Chest heaving, she sat up slightly, clutching a hand first over her heart and then to the stinging pain on her throat. Only then did she realize the hunter was not getting up, not moving at all – and that he was not the only one there.

But she could not fully concentrate on the shadow looming at the edge of her vision, her gaze trained on the man who had been about to kill her, and now in turn had been killed.

Blood dripped onto the wooden floor where he lay, running along the natural carvings and into the cracks between the latches. His throat was torn to shreds.

Lucy's stomach revolted, and she looked away as a silent gag almost made her throw up.

But her confused mind was missing something, something important.

It had not been her who had done this to the hunter. And certainly not her mother.

Lucy forced her gaze back onto the room, still shivering from the shock.

The wolf licked his bloody lips, a dark grin stretching from one ear to the other.

He'd moved to crouch beside the man, examining him with grim satisfaction. His face fell, however, when he saw the pelt on his hip. His eyes flicked away, meeting hers again.

This time, there was no grin on his face, no victory sparkling in his eyes.

Hurt and pain clung to them, but also concern when he looked at her.

Slowly, he got up, closing the space between them.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, holding out a hand.

She took it, fingers shaking as they closed around his. But the moment she got up, her attention immediately diverted from him.

"Mommy!" she called in a mix of panic and relief, pulling away from Natsu to rush over to the bed beside the fireplace, where her mother lay in the pillows, breathing heavily.

The wolf watched attentively, a small, sad smile on his bloodstained lips.

"Are you hurt? He didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked frantically, only stilling when her mother's hands gently cradled her face.

"It's alright, Lucy," she spoke, tears of relief in her eyes, "I'm alright. Because of you. And…"

She trailed off, her gaze moving to fix on Natsu as she continued to stroke her thumbs over Lucy's cheeks. Her gaze was a little unsure and wary, and Natsu smiled nervously.

He didn't exactly make for a good first impression as he stood beside the man he had killed, blood on his face and hands. He wiped a sleeve over his lips.

"Um, I'll go now…" he mumbled. First, however, he bent down and carefully took hold of the wolf's pelt, untangling it from the hunter's body. He stared at it as he held it in his hands, jaw clenching, and both Lucy and Layla looked on in silence. Promptly, he turned around, making for the door.

"Wait!" Lucy called, but he was already out the door. A quick, questioning glance at her mother strengthened her decision, and she ran out after him.

The cold air that had been creeping into the house through the open door hit her with full force once she stepped outside, but she was not preoccupied with feeling cold.

"Natsu, wait!" she called, and watched him stop in his tracks towards the forest.

Slowly, he turned.

Their eyes met, and Lucy released a deep breath. "Please stay."

He took a step closer, and then another. His bright eyes moved over her in new worry. "You're hurt," he stated, his eyes fixed on her throat, where the hunter's knife had cut her. New fury blazed in his eyes, fury for her sake, and Lucy gently lifted a hand to rest on his arm.

"Thank you for saving me," she said earnestly, feeling unable to exress the amount of her gratitude with words alone, but hoping he would see the emotions in her eyes, "Thank you so, so much for saving us both."

Natsu nodded, eyes on her hand. For a short moment, silence settled between them.

Then, carefully, Lucy moved her hand to his face, dragging her thumb across his chin to try and wipe off some of the blood, that was already beginning to dry. He held very still.

"Will you not come back inside?" she finally whispered, lowering her hand. "Please. A warm meal is the least I can do for you."

At the mention of food, Natsu shifted on his feet. She thought she could hear his stomach grumble lightly, and her eyes automatically darted downwards. He was still clutching the pelt. With hopeful eyes, she looked back up at him.

"You can wash up too. And–" She hesitated, biting her lip as uneasiness swept over her. "That man…he's still…maybe you could help, uh, burying him."

A grim, dark smile spread across Natsu's face at last, and he nodded his consent.

"Will we eat that thing from earlier?" he asked suddenly, and for the first time since he had arrived she recognized the carefree Natsu she had met in the forest. He looked a lot younger when he smiled, his eyes lighting up with hope as he talked about what she assumed was the stollen.

With a small smile, Lucy nodded. "We can eat that too, yes."

And so they went back inside together, realizing the extent of the mess that had been created as they stepped back into the living room. Lucy's foot bumped against the basket, and she gasped in shock. With what had happened, she had forgotten all about the fox.

"Natsu, could you…?" She motioned towards the basket, silently asking her question, and he hummed.

As much as it pained her, other things had to take priority over the little fox for now. And if… well, she really didn't need to see another corpse today.

"Yeah," he agreed, and then a small smile spread across his lips. "You look after your mom."

Lucy nodded gratefully, and then hurried over to the bed once more.

Her mom awaited her with a weak smile. She looked very tired, but well enough. After all, she was a strong woman like her daughter despite her illness.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone in here," she told her, gaze flicking to the dead man still on the ground, and she swallowed. Then it moved to Natsu, who was carefully lifting the fox out of her basket. "That's Natsu. I met him in the woods."

Her mother's eyes widened slightly with surprise, but she remained silent, waiting patiently for Lucy to continue.

"He's my friend," she said, "and he helped me. And that fox… I found it in the woods too." Her lips started wobbling, and Lucy threw her arms around her mother as the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry! I strayed from the right path. This is all my fault!"

Layla soothingly stroked her daughter's hair, eyes on Natsu who appeared to be completely engrossed with the treatment of the fox. But the nervous twitching of his ears gave him away.

"Its not your fault, Lucy" she soothed, wiping her daughter's tears off her cheeks even as new ones kept spilling. "Your new friend saved us, didn't he? Maybe this was luck instead of misfortune."

"Its not your fault," another voice agreed, and both Lucy and Layla turned towards Natsu as he rose to speak. "It's mine. I should have found him earlier…"

Dark eyes fixed himself on the hunter.

The fox was resting beside the heat of the fireplace, perched on the fur Natsu had taken from the hunter's body.

And then he told them what they had already feared, in one way or another.

"He killed my father."

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy began, but found herself unable to finish. What was she supposed to say, really? So she squeezed her mother's hand, and got up. Closing the space between them, she pulled him into a hug, and Natsu stood frozen for a few moments before he relaxed into her.

She didn't say anything. The shock from almost losing her own mother, and her own life, still sat deep in her bones. She couldn't even fathom the pain Natsu had to be feeling.

His eyes were hooded when she pulled back, shrouded with emotions.

Then, he snapped out of it, smacking a fist into the palm of his hand with new determination.

"I can bury him, don't worry!" he declared. "It's time the bastard went underground."

But Lucy insisted on helping, and so they found themselves behind the house with shovels not much later. The light of a single lantern resting on a stack of logs was the only light provided, safe the stars and the crescent moon.

Midday's rain had turned to snow, returning to blow a thin, soft blanket over the woods.

The shovels dug surprisingly easily into the soil despite the frost, and yet it was hard, troublesome work. It was done in silence for a good while until Lucy decided to fill it.

"I have an offer to make you," she said, looking at him earnestly as her shovel rested. She had a feeling a mere invitation might not be enough for the proud wolf if she had learned anything in the short time they had known each other, and so she resorted to different measures to bring across her idea. In a way that would make it easier for him to accept, she hoped.

His ears perked. "An offer?"

Lucy nodded. "I offer you a place to stay under my roof, under one condition."

The corners of his mouth pulled upwards. "Condition? You don't even know if I want to stay."

She pursed her lips, but kept going stubbornly. "…if you in turn will look out for my mother while I am gone."

He cocked his head, thinking through the offer. "Sounds good," he finally concluded, "As long…"

It was Lucy's turn to smirk. "As long?"

"Is food included?" he asked, but then quickly added, "I'll throw in my part too, of course. I'll provide all my prey. Meat is expensive to come by, after all."

He lifted his nose, as if he had just made an offer she could not turn down – and Lucy felt she really couldn't, albeit for slightly different reasons.

"It's a deal then," she smiled, lifting her chin up off the shovel's handle. They continued to dig with large smiles on their faces, until the hole was finally large enough to fit the evil man who had affected both their lives more than he ever should have.

The earth closed above him with a satisfying sense of finality.

Their hands and feet were frozen when they made it back inside at last. They shut out the night and cold behind closed doors, and Lucy prepared a late meal for all three of them.

It was comfortably warm inside, even more so when you returned from hard labour in the cold.

They shared a savoury soup, as well as the wine and stollen. The alcohol, along with the warmth, soon turned their cheeks a rosy red. Layla, too, had taken a liking to the curious young wolf over the course of the late evening.

It was with big relief that they determined the fox had overcome the worst, and would live, with the according rest and care. It had awoken, but was still too weak to move about much. Its initial anxiety at the unknown situation had soon yielded to calm. The animal adapted quickly.

Lucy had a feeling it knew it had been saved, had accepted their presence.

She gently massaged a spot behind his ears that seemed to be the weak spot of all animals alike. He seemed rather content, and Lucy suddenly wondered if Natsu, too, would enjoy such treatment. The thought made her bite back a laugh, eyes flashing over to him.

He caught her, but did not understand the reason for her amusement.

An unsure smile pulled at his lips.

"We should probably go to sleep," Lucy mumbled. Her mother already lay in bed, like she always did these days, and appeared to be half-asleep. As the only other chamber was Lucy's, she had insisted he share it with her instead of sleeping on the floor beside the fire.

"You go on ahead," she told him, "I will tend to the fox's wounds." She paused. "You know, if it will stay with us, we should probably come up with a name for it soon."

Natsu grinned at her as he stood up, nodding his approval. Then he stretched his arms over his head, yawning. "Tomorrow," he decided with a tired sigh, "For now he seems quite happy without one."

Lucy chuckled, concentrating on the happy fox again as she cleaned his wounds.

The sound of steps on the wooden floor told her Natsu was moving to her room, probably sniffing out the unknown territory.

It did not take much longer until she was finished, and after making sure the fox rested comfortably, she gotup and lit a candle in the fireplace. Natsu had not taken one, but then again she guessed he didn't need light like she did.

This day had taken so much out of her, and at last exhaustion was coming for her like a hungry predator. The weight of everything that had happened pulled at her, and she made haste to walk the few steps through darkness to reach her chamber.

The door opened with a drawn-out, low _creak_ that she barely recognized after all these years.

It stirred Natsu though. He had already crawled under the covers, and was barely visible.

Something seemed off about him. As she took a step closer, she realized what it was: his feet, peeking out under the blanket, wore her mother's slippers, and on his head he wore one of her caps.

Lucy bit back a laugh, and he cranked an eye open at her, the emerald colour sparkling with mirth.

"Why mother," she said with a small grin, "Why do you have such big ears?"

He grinned back, revealing his sharp canines. For a moment he seemed to ponder his next words, but then his eyes lit up. "So that I can hear you better, my dear," he purred in a comically high-pitched voice, and it was nearly impossible for Lucy to keep a straight face.

"But then, why are your feet so big?"

"So that I can reach you faster if you need me, my dear."

"And… why are your teeth so sharp?" she asked finally, leaning over him with raised brows.

His grin spread dangerously. A hand reached out, calloused fingers grabbing her wrist so she couldn't move back. He pulled himself up the tiniest bit, aligning their faces.

"So that I can _eat_ you better," he growled lowly, the sound more wolf than man, and a shudder ran down Lucy's spine.

Involuntarily, her eyes dropped down to his full lips, and the million stories she had read in her lifetime all told her what should happen next. With a small start Lucy realized she wanted it to happen.

But insecurity, along with the sensible part of her mind, made her jerk back all of a sudden, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Natsu blinked slowly, seeming a little confused by what had just happened between them, but then his innocent smile was back on his face.

"Wow, Lucy, these bed things are amazing!" He beamed, and Lucy couldn't help but return the laughter. It was so easy to feel comfortable around him; she felt like she had known him for so much longer than a mere day.

"Don't think this is a permanent arrangement, though," she declared as she slipped in beside him, wagging a finger in the air, "You will have to make your own place on the ground, or build your own bed in the future."

"Fine," he agreed, albeit a little defiantly. It didn't stop him, though, from muttering under his breath. "Merciless."

Lucy gave a low gasp, turning towards him with an open mouth. It must have amused him, because he smothered a loud laugh. She pouted, laying her head down onto her pillow at last.

She sighed contently, looking up at the ceiling.

His eyes were on her, but she felt too tired to even turn her head.

Ant yet there was an energy lingering in the room that prevented her from sleeping. It was unfamiliar, like little sparks that prickled at her skin and let her find no rest. She assumed it had to do with the man beside her.

It was not an unpleasant feeling. Lucy felt wonderfully safe.

Glancing over at him, she smiled. His ginting eyes, however, almost took her breath away. They were fixed on her with such an intensity, so much darker now, with only the candle to shed a little light into the room. A small, goofey smile tugged at the corner of his mouth in return, and Lucy felt something in her stomach flop.

Looking away, she pushed herself up just enough to blow out the andle on her nightstand.

Darkness settled.

"Goodnight, Natsu," she whispered, swallowing. His presence beside her felt warm and heavy, and she wondered when she had become so aware of it.

"Goodnight, Lucy," came the soft whisper back, the rough tone of his voice sending shivers travelling down her spine.

It remained quiet. But Lucy could not fall asleep. Her body was tired and worn out, yet her heart and mind were suddenly alert, and even her breathing felt unnatural to her. It was too loud, too irregular. Did he notice?

He shifted beside her.

"Lucy?" he asked quietly.

Her mouth opened, her breath hitched, but she didn't answer. He must have noticed the miniscule reaction though, because he went on. She could hear him exhale deeply.

"I want to help you cure your mother," he told her quietly, and Lucy slowly turned her head to the side. This was not something she had expected.

"What?" she breathed out, her voice sounding unfamiliar.

"I want her to get better. I don't want you to lose her."

"Natsu…"

"And I can. I promise you," he said, his hair tickling against her forehead in the small space between them, "that I will make it happen."

Now that her eyes had gotten used to the dark, she could make out the faintest silhouettes – and his eyes. The unnatural, soft glow had never left them. But they were soft. Filled with a sadness she recognized. He had lost his own father, and he wanted to keep her from feeling the same pain. A warm, sad smile spread across her face.

But then he grinned, just slightly. His teeth glinted in the darkness.

"Don't underestimate the big, bad wolf," he told her, amusement in his tone.

"You know," she whispered, "I'm not scared of you."

"I noticed that," he murmured back, voice low and breathy.

And before Lucy knew what she was doing, she brought a hand up from under the covers and traced her fingertips along his cheek. He stilled, eyes widening at her touch. They always did that.

"Thank you…" she whispered, throat suddenly constricted.

Almost hesitantly, one of his hands settled on her: first the waist, but then it moved upwards over her ribcage and shoulder to stroke over her hair and finally settle on her cheek. Lucy shivered.

"Thank you too," he said, and he sounded so content and at peace Lucy couldn't help but smile broadly.

Silence fell between them, but Lucy couldn't help but wait expectantly. His thumb rested on her cheek, occasionally moving the tiniest bit, and everytime a rush of excitement travelled through her at the feel of his rough, weathered skin against her soft one.

This was all he did though, and after another moment of waiting Lucy decided she would have to take matters into her own hands.

In none of her books Lucy had ever read of a princess kissing her saviour first – but she was not a princess, and none of the saviours had ever been a wolf. Writing a story of her own seemed far more exciting anyways.

And so she leaned forwards, revelling in his surprised gasp when she sealed her lips over his carefully.

It was a sweet and innocent kiss, and yet when Lucy pulled back they both were glad the lack of light hid their red cheeks. Lucy felt a little unsure. Had she done it right? Had he liked it?

But then his grip on her cheek tightened, and he pulled her in once more.

His lips were chapped, moving against hers a little uncertainly, but Lucy felt as if he had just set her on fire in the best way possible. Her body felt hot; warm, excited shivers spread from her chest to the very edge of her fingertips as they tasted each other.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, and when they broke apart they were both panting for air.

Neither pulled back, their lips brushing together for a few blissful moments before they moved in for more. Natsu hummed against her, a sound that vibrated through her and soon turned into a low growl.

Instinct seemed to spur him on: his kisses turned hungrier, his touches greedier, and Lucy gladly accepted what he offered.

His fangs scraped her lower lip, digging into the soft flesh as he willed her mouth open.

Lucy moaned softly, and for a second he stilled. However, she was not ready to grant him a break, and her tongue licked along his lower lip curiously before slipping inside.

She deepened the kiss as both of them gave in to the new sensations, their bodies pressing together tightly.

It was then that Natsu flipped them over, knees coming down on either side of her. His hands were in her face, his lips never leaving hers as his body weight sank down on her completely.

Her hands moved along his back, stroking and gripping into the fabric of his shirt until she slipped under it, pushing it out of her way.

The noises of pleasure from the man above her only furthered her desire, and she was bucking up against him before she knew it in a desperate attempt to bring them even closer together.

His hips ground down against hers, and her eyes widened at the feeling of what she had done to him.

Spreading her legs curiously, she let him settle between them more comfortably. He groaned, breaking the kiss to control his breathing.

But he pushed down a little too heavily, and Lucy struggled for breath with his weight on topof her. The day's all too fresh memories came back to her, and instinctively she pushed a hand against his chest.

Natsu backed away immediately, licking his lips.

"Sorry…" he breathed.

But Lucy needed him to know that he had nothing to be sorry for. That she wanted to be with him.

And so she pushed herself onto her elbows to follow after him, and then gently turned them over.

"Dont apologize," she chided with a small grin, effectively hiding her own nervosity.

Decidedly, she laced her fingers with his, and then brought their joined hands upwards to her chest.

They had heated up the entire bed, and just like the rest of him his hands were wonderfully, comfortably warm.

So when she settled them on her breasts, a content sigh escaped her.

Lucy kept her hands on his, eyes closing as he gave a careful squeeze. Humming approvingly, she bent down to kiss him again.

His thumbs brushed over her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, and she gasped into his mouth. He repeated the motion curiously, and Lucy arched her back and rolled her hips against his, biting down on his lip.

She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt too good to stop.

Their bodies moved together hungrily, eager to explore and feel each other.

Breaths and moans and sighs filled the room as they moved beneath the sheets. His strong arms held her close, rubbing along her back. They lost their shirts along the way, craving the feeling of hot skin on skin, smiling into their kisses.

Lucy rested her face against his neck as she gasped for breath, and felt his fingers skate along her spine and up to the back of her head. She sighed contently.

Snuggling into him, she kissed his cheek.

And that was where she remained, nose pressing into his cheek as she slipped halfway off him, naked breasts pushing against his side. It surprised her a little that she felt far less self-conscious than she would have expected, but she simply couldn't bring herself to feel embarassed when Natsu looked at her like that.

He turned his head to the side, their noses brushing together as he gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Thank you for that too," he rasped breathlessly, one hand sliding from her waist up to cradle her breast once more. He dipped his head, kissing along her collarbone and throat, and she gasped softly.

Lucy giggled. She happily let him proceed with his explorations, only stiffening slightly when his hand moved along her lower stomach and to the waistband of the skirt she was still wearing.*

Settling her own on his much larger one, she gently guided it lower as she slanted her lips over his again. Soft moans escaped her as he explored her carefully, but with growing confidence. Her own hand wandered, desperately wanting to bring him the same pleasure that was burning her alive.

Natsu's surprised gasp was quickly swallowed by hungry lips, his own ministrations becoming more eager.

Then he growled, bucking his hips as her slender fingers wrapped around his length. Her curious eyes were fixed on his face as she pulled back, taking in every reaction as her hand moved beneath his pants.

His jaw clenched, his finger slipping through her dripping folds with primal need. She spread her legs a little further for him, and as he felt his way along her lower lips she jerked when he rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. Her eyelids fluttered, and then, as he slowly sank a finger into her as his thumb stroked that same spot again, he watched her face distort in pleasure.

A strangled sound escaped her, her fingers holding onto his straining length more firmly.

"Lucy," he moaned before biting down onto her throat, his canines digging into her skin, "That feels so good…"

Her agreeing whimper made both of them laugh.

Her free hand flicked one of his large ears, pulling on it gently, and Natsu sighed contently as he pushed against her. His body stiffened slightly when she swiped a finger over the head of his now almost painful erection. He hissed, burying his face in her neck as his breathing spiked.

Lucy continued stroking up and down with a firm grip, feeling him twitch in her hold. She'd been surprised by the feel of him, and wondered how something could be so rigid and yet soft, like velvet, at the same time. It was a curious thing, and she wanted to learn more about his body and soul. More about what he liked.

Her body was burning up, and as she felt his fingers move inside her, she thought he wanted the same things. He rasped her name again, his hot breath on her neck, and this time something was different.

His breath caught, his body stiffening in her hold. And then he went slack on a moany exhale, melting into her side. Lucy pulled her hand back, her cheeks burning as she discreetly wiped her hand on her skirt. And yet she couldn't help the pride that welled up in her chest.

She had done this to him.

And from the look in his eyes as he lifted his head, eyes hooded with desire, he was about to thank her for it. A small grin brightened her face, and he answered with a lazy one of his own as he sloppily kissed her. Lucy didn't mind. It all felt too good.

His fingers stirred again, and she closed her eyes to let pleasure overwhelm her, to let him take over her completely. Her back arched off the bed as his lips brushed along the mound of her breast, closing around an erect nipple.

She choked on his name when she came undone, dropping off the highest peak she had ever found herself riding on. They were both panting, sweaty and spent, but relentless in their desire to be close.

Natsu's ears twitched as he loomed over her with a carnivorous grin, and she bit her lip to stifle her laughter as his tail wriggled its way from beneath the blanket, pink floof dancing behind his head.

"Tell me, you big bad wolf," Lucy said with a sly grin, "Why do you have such a cute and fluffy tail?"

Natsu licked his lips as he grinned down at her, and her leg twitched at the soft touch of his tail brushing against her thigh.

"So that I can tickle you better," he cackled, descending onto her until she begged for him to stop with tears of laughter in her eyes.

They continued well into the night, kissing and smiling and cuddling, until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

(It was not the last night he slept in her bed after all.)

In many nights to come, they would not only share a bed, but their home and lives and adventures. They were a happy family despite their odd combination, living secluded in the woods.

The village learned of the news in shock, but soon accepted the arrangement. The Heartfilia family had been on good terms with the people for generations, and the respect and affection they held for their Piroschka was not to be lessened.

There were some, however, who called her cursed, and who avoided the woods and their little cottage altogether. Some who said she should have never strayed.

But things were not always as they seemed.

Sometimes, straying from the path was exactly what you had to do.

 _…and they lived happily ever after._


End file.
